After School Tales: HAIR
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana helai-helai rambut di kepalamu bisa menuntunmu menemukan seseorang yang akan merebut hatimu. # ItaXNeji oneshot. Prekuel from After School Tales: SLEEP. Birthday fict for CherryCho79.


**Title: After School Tales: HAIR**

**Pairings: **ItaXNeji, slight KuzuXHidan.

**Warnings: **AU, _almost_ OOC. Hati-hati ada sedikit adegan LIME! Tidak terlalu esktrim memang, tapi saya sudah memperingatkannya, jadi jangan memberi _flame_ mengenai _pair_ maupun adegan _lime_! _Don't like then don't ever read!_

Fict ini didedikasikan spesial untuk Cherry aka **cho-d'blackbutterfly** yang berulangtahun pada 15 September ini! _Otanjoubi omedetto koi~!_ Ini kado dariku, semoga puas kerena kamu yang merikues ItaNeji _fluff_! X)

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

Selamat menikmati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**After School Tales: HAIR**

_~ Itachi and Neji's Side ~_

**oleh: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Konoha Gakuen, tepat seminggu setelah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Bunga sakura masih bermekaran dengan cantik di taman sekolah. Cuaca mulai menghangat seiring dengan ragam tawa canda ceria para siswa dan siswi baru yang menikmati SMA baru mereka. Sayangnya, tidak semua keceriaan dan kehangatan itu tersebar di seluruh sudut sekolah.

Enam meter jaraknya dari bagian belakang sebuah gedung lama yang digunakan untuk kegiatan klub dan organisasi siswa, terlihat empat orang siswa berblazer biru tua. Mereka berhimpitan di lorong sempit tepat di tengah dua gudang besar tempat menyimpan peralatan klub siswa.

BAM!

Suara berdebam keras terdengar bersamaan dengan terhimpitnya sesosok pemuda tampan tepat bergesekan paksa dengan dinding. Pemuda itu tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang terikat kuat di tengkuknya.

"Bocah! Jangan main-main dengan kami!" bentak seorang siswa senior kelas dua yang berambut keperakan.

"Jangan banyak tingkah!" ujar sesosok pemuda seraya menahan tubuh siswa kelas satu berambut coklat panjang tadi di dinding. Satu tangannya menarik kerah baju sang adik kelas. Pemuda itu memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya.

Satu lagi sosok senior mengenakan masker berwarna gelap, topi kupluk berwarna krem membuat rambut hitamnya hanya terlihat sedikit, namun mata hijau tua yang berkilau terlihat bulat sempurna di wajahnya. "Hidan, jangan lama-lama! Cepat ambil uang anak ini," sahutnya kepada pemuda berambut perak.

"Kakuzu! Kenapa sih di otakmu itu hanya ada uang? Bocah ini sudah kurang ajar sama kita tahu!" tukas Hidan, si rambut perak, seraya menatap sosok bermasker di sampingnya. Mata _magenta_ Hidan beralih, kemudian menjelajahi sosok pucat yang terhimpit di dinding. "Pain, kita apakan bocah ini?" tanya Hidan.

Pain bukan nama sebenarnya. Nama aslinya adalah Yahiko. Namun semua orang memanggilnya Pain—entah dengan alasan apa. Siswa dengan serentet tindikan di wajah itu menatap sinis pada sosok yang ia himpit. "Hyuuga, apa kau belum puas berurusan dengan kami ketika orientasi minggu lalu, hah?" tanya Pain dengan nada dingin.

"Saya tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Senpai semua," jawab pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu tenang.

"Heh! Bocah berengsek! Jangan belagu disini!" sahut Hidan kesal.

"Apa ini yang dilakukan senior OSIS Konoha Gakuen pada siswa baru mereka di luar masa orientasi?" tanya Neji. Ia memandangi tiga sosok yang menghimpitnya di dinding dengan sepasang mata lavender pucat yang indah.

"Sialan…" desis Hidan penuh amarah.

Pain mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Neji lebih keras. Tapi Neji tidak bergeming dengan gertakan semacam itu. Ia tidak mau berlutut dihadapan senior hanya karena tanpa sengaja menabrak mereka di koridor sekolah.

"Hidan, jangan tanggapi provokasi rendah semacam itu," sahut Kakuzu dingin. Ia adalah satu-satunya siswa kelas tiga di antara mereka bertiga.

"Tapi Kuzu! Ia menghina kita!" Hidan berujar dengan nada sedikit manja pada Kakuzu. Baiklah, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa dua orang ini memiliki hubungan spesial di balik hubungan _aneh_ mereka sehari-hari.

Kakuzu merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah gunting tajam dari sana. Mata hijaunya menjelajahi mata magenta Hidan seraya berujar, "Gunakan cara senior untuk hal semacam ini."

Pain menyeringai, sementara Hidan tersenyum.

"Kuzu, Pain, pegangi bocah berengsek ini. Biar kuberi pelajaran dia!" sahut Hidan seraya mengambil gunting perak yang disodorkan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu dan Pain dengan sigap menahan kedua lengan Neji di dinding. Neji meronta keras ketika merasakan tubuhnya tertahan tanpa bisa bergerak. "Lepaskan!" sahutnya.

Hidan menyeringai aneh, ia memainkan gunting di tangannya dengan perlahan. Mereka berempat berada di ujung lorong terdalam. Berteriak seperti apa pun, tak akan terdengar oleh para siswa yang berada di gedung lama.

"Bocah, sejak pertama aku tidak pernah suka melihat rambut panjangmu itu. Kau pikir disini sekolah untuk bergaya, hah?" ujar Hidan perlahan.

Mata _lavender_ Neji membulat. Ia refleks meronta dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun tenaga dua senior yang memegangi kedua tangannya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan seorang diri.

Tangan Hidan terjulur meraih rambut panjang Neji yang terjuntai di belakang kepalanya. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia menarik untaian coklat yang lembut itu. "Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki rambut sepanjang ini di sini!" ujar senior bermata _magenta_ itu kasar.

Kakuzu dan Pain bersamaan mendorong tubuh Neji untuk menabrak dinding yang ada di seberangnya. Tidak terlalu keras untuk berdebam, tapi cukup untuk membuat bagian belakang tubuh Neji terbuka tanpa penghalang. Hidan tersenyum dan mulai meraih untaian coklat sepunggung itu.

"Hentikan!" pekik Neji.

"Diam! Bangsat!" bentak Pain seraya memegangi kepala Neji agar tak bergerak-gerak.

CRAK!

Bunyi benda perak bergema di lorong sempit itu. Bukan, bukan untaian coklat tebal yang terjatuh di tanah. Hanya sebuah pita hitam yang terbelah dua dan beberapa helai rambut.

Rambut coklat Neji tergerai sempurna sekarang. Dilatari punggung tegap berbalut blazer biru tua, rambut itu menggantung lembut disana.

"Lakukan, Hidan," ujar Kakuzu dingin.

Hidan meraih sejumput rambut di tengah. Ia menariknya kasar sebelum mendekatkan guntingnya ke arah benda kecoklatan itu. "Rasakan!"

"Jangan! Hentikan!" Neji memekik khawatir. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata lavendernya. Rambut panjangnya adalah kenangan berharga tentang ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Ia sama sekali tak mau kenangan itu dirusak begitu saja oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Mampus kau!" bentak Hidan. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika menyelipkan sejumput tebal rambut itu ke gunting perak di tangannya.

"Berhenti," sahut suatu suara. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tangan kuat mencengkram lengan Hidan, membuatnya menjatuhkan gunting yang ia pegang.

Hidan membatu. Perlahan, ia menoleh untuk mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok itu muncul dari bagian belakang gudang, entah sejak kapan ia ada di sana.

"Ke-ketua…" gumam Hidan gugup.

Kakuzu dan Pain berdecak kesal seraya melepaskan pegangan mereka. Neji yang bebas segera membalikkan badan dan membiarkan _lavender_-nya menatap sosok yang menolongnya.

Pemuda itu bermata hitam pekat. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, wajahnya menunjukkan kesan berwibawa, rambutnya hitam indah dan ia menatap penuh amarah pada tiga sosok di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Itachi tenang tanpa menghentikan cengkraman di lengan Hidan.

"A—anu…" Hidan tercekat. Mata magentanya membulat.

Itachi menatap Hidan. Sorot matanya angkuh dan menunjukkan ketegasan. "Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh memiliki rambut panjang di sekolah ini?" tanyanya datar—tak mengharapkan jawaban.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya, ia kemudian meraih pita putih yang ternyata terikat di balik tengkuknya dan membukanya. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai indah disana. Tanpa sadar Neji menahan napas. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok sememukau itu dengan rambut hitam panjang di kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau memotong rambutku juga?" Itachi berujar dingin.

Hidan tak bersuara, ia masih tercekat. Dengan cepat, Kakuzu menarik lengan Hidan dan menyeretnya. "Sialan. Ayo pergi, Hidan!" tukasnya.

Pain menatap pemuh amarah pada Itachi. Ia menghadiahkan sejulur lidah dengan tiga tindikan disana sebelum berlari meninggalkan lorong itu—mengikuti Kakuzu dan Hidan yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

Hening merayap beberapa saat setelah hanya Itachi dan Neji yang tinggal disana.

Setelah memungut pita hitam miliknya yang terbelah dua di tanah, Neji bersuara, "Terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Itachi Senpai."

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Semua pasti mengenal ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, Senpai."

Itachi menatap sosok di depannya. Dengan cepat Neji mampu melihat perubahan sorot mata yang mengagumkan. Kini sosok itu memandang dengan lembut dan dalam. Neji sedikit salah tingkah ketika Itachi merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi seraya meletakan satu tangan ke arah dinding di sebelah telinga Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji." Pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu mati-matian menjaga agar suaranya tetap terdengar tenang. Padahal yang sesungguhnya, ia sangat gugup dengan kedekatan tiba-tiba itu.

"Neji… berbaliklah," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba seraya menatap mata Neji.

Neji terpaku sejenak sebelum menurut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan merinding sedikit ketika merasakan tangan Itachi membelai rambut coklatnya.

"Rambut panjang yang indah…" bisik Itachi pelan.

"Se—senpai…" Neji tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia tidak pernah bicara dengan Itachi sebelumnya, dan ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu padanya sebelumnya. Satu tambahan terakhir, ia tidak pernah merasakan seseorang menyentuh rambutnya dengan cara yang begitu lembut—sekaligus menggoda.

Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama bagi Neji, Itachi telah mengikatkan kembali rambut coklat panjang Neji dengan pita putih yang tadi mengikat rambut hitamnya. Sekali lagi Neji menahan nafas ketika kelembutan luar biasa merayapi tubuhnya.

Setelah mengikat kuat di tengkuk Neji, Itachi menurunkan pita itu hingga nyaris sampai ke ujung rambut. Beberapa helai sebahu di kanan dan kiri terlepas dari ikatan dan menjuntai manis membingkai wajah putih Neji.

"Selesai. Berbaliklah," gumam Itachi puas.

Perlahan-lahan Neji membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan mata _lavender_-nya dengan lambat bertemu sepasang mata hitam pekat yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau terlihat lebih bagus dengan model ikatan seperti ini," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Ketika itu Neji merasakan getaran aneh dalam dadanya. Ia tak sadar bahwa segaris kemerahan melintas di pipinya. Neji mampu menghirup aroma rempah unik yang menyebar dari tubuh pemuda tampan di depannya.

"_Arigatou_… Senpai…" sahut Neji dengan agak gugup, menutup pertemuan mereka yang berkesan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hyuuga Neji berjalan menyusuri koridor tua gedung lama Konoha Gakuen. Gedung tua ini digunakan sebagai tempat pusat kegiatan kesiswaan, baik klub maupun organisasi lain.

Setumpuk kertas setinggi hidung dibawa Neji dengan hati-hati. Neji mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana seragam tanpa blazer. Musim panas mulai menyengat dan keringat membasahi kening Neji. Namun rambut coklat panjangnya puas terikat lemah dengan pita berwarna putih di ujung.

Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum akhirnya Neji memasuki ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang OSIS—yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka.

"Permisi, Ketua," sahut Neji seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan dan menumpukkan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

Uchiha Itachi duduk menyandar pada kursi hitam nyaman di belakang meja. Ia menghela nafas begitu melihat setumpuk pekerjaan baru di depannya. "Astaga. Masih ada lagi?" tanyanya.

Neji mengangguk. Dengan cekatan ia membagi tumpukan kertas itu berdasarkan urutan prioritas yang sudah dibuatnya lebih dulu. "Yang ini adalah surat-surat yang harus Senpai tandatangani, lalu yang ini proposal dan yang disini laporan kegiatan dan evaluasi kerja beberapa klub untuk bulan kemarin," Neji menjelaskan dengan sempurna.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia menjatuhkan pulpennya di atas meja dan menggerutu, "Periode OSIS baru berjalan tiga bulan dan aku sudah memiliki begitu banyak tugas."

Neji tersenyum singkat sebelum menanggapi, "Apa boleh buat, kan? Senpai terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS lagi untuk periode ini. Semua orang percaya pada Senpai." Neji beranjak dan menuju sudut ruangan untuk mengambilkan segelas air dingin. "Silahkan diminum dulu, Ketua," sahut Neji sopan—dengan panggilan yang agak tidak konsisten.

Itachi membiarkan mata hitamnya memandang lembut Neji sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya kamu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tugas barumu ini, Neji?"

"Bagaimanapun, Senpai telah menunjuk saya sebagai sekretaris. Saya harus bertanggungjawab dengan baik," jawab Neji tenang.

"Tak ada yang mengganggumu lagi seperti dulu, kan?" tanya Itachi setelah menyeruput isi gelasnya.

Neji menggeleng. Ia ingat bahwa ketiga senior—yang juga adalah anggota OSIS periode sebelumnya—yang saat itu nyaris memotong rambutnya telah dihukum dan dijatuhkan sanksi untuk keluar dari OSIS oleh Itachi. Ekstrim memang, tapi Neji tidak takut meski mereka dendam dan melakukan sesuatu lagi. Ia tidak akan terjebak dengan trik yang sama seperti dulu.

"Neji," panggil Itachi.

Pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu menaikkan alis sebelum menjawab, "Ada apa, Senpai?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu ratusan kali. Hentikan kebiasaan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Senpai'."

Neji terdiam sejenak. Lalu berkata polos, "Baik, Ketua."

Itachi menghela nafas lagi. "Duduk," perintahnya seraya menunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya.

Neji menurut. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap lurus ketuanya. Tiga bulan bergabung dengan OSIS membuatnya bisa mengendalikan debaran aneh yang ia rasakan setiap kali bertatapan langsung dengan Itachi seperti ini.

"Dengar, Neji. Bisa kau hentikan memanggilku 'Senpai' atau 'Ketua'?" tanya Itachi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa, Senpai." Jujur dan tanpa berbasa-basi. Itulah kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Senpai lebih tua dari saya dan saya diajarkan untuk selalu bersikap sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi jabatannya," ungkap Neji dengan jelas—tanpa jeda.

Alis mata pemuda berambut hitam itu terangkat. "Apa keluarga Hyuuga selalu melatihmu untuk berbicara begitu baku, Neji?" Itachi menggelengkan kepala sedikit.

"Ya."

Itachi tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sosok mempesona di depannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa bercakap-cakap dengan lebih santai. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Aku mau kamu mengubah hal itu—minimal ketika kamu sedang berdua denganku," sahut Itachi.

Kata 'berdua' membuat jantung Neji berdegup sedikit lebih keras. Tapi ia masih bisa menguasai diri. "Tapi, saya tidak…"

"Tidak ada kata 'saya'," potong Itachi. "Hanya ada 'aku'. Kemudian, panggil namaku, 'ITACHI'," tegas Itachi dengan penekanan. Nada suaranya memerintah dan Neji tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Baik, Senpai," jawabnya—refleks.

Itachi memicingkan matanya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih jauh dan mendekati wajah Neji. "Hm?" gumamnya.

Neji menelan ludah dengan kedekatan tiba-tiba itu. Aroma rempah menyelimuti hidungnya. Ia menatap sedetik mata hitam Itachi sebelum bergumam pelan, "Baik…, Itachi… San…" Kemudian ia menyerah dan menundukan _lavender_-nya untuk menatap tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Itachi tersenyum puas. "Nah, sekarang tolong ambilkan arsip kegiatan klub penelitian ilmiah tahun lalu," perintahnya seraya memundurkan kembali tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya yang ideal terlihat begitu menawan dengan seragam sederhana yang dikenakannya. Neji baru saja akan membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan sebelum Itachi menahannya.

"Neji," panggil Itachi tiba-tiba.

Neji berbalik, rambut panjangnya agak bergoyang. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Sen—ehm, maksudku—Itachi… San?" panggilan itu masih agak kaku, namun sepertinya mulai sedikit lebih alami.

Itachi tersenyum lembut dan menatap lurus _lavender_ Neji. "Aku senang sekali," ujarnya.

Neji menaikan alis tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku senang… kamu masih mengikat rambutmu dengan cara yang sama dan dengan pita yang sama seperti yang kulakukan empat bulan lalu," ujar Itachi seraya menatap Neji dengan seksama—mencoba meneliti reaksi seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan sosok itu.

Latihan pengendalian diri sungguh membantu Neji mengatasi situasi semacam ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi sering sekali melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

Neji membalas tatapan Itachi tanpa ragu. Tanpa senyum sedikit pun, ia membuka pintu setelah bergumam, "Jangan menggodaku, Itachi San."

Kali ini sederet kalimat itu terdengar alami. Itachi tersenyum puas ketika suara debam pintu memisahkannya dari sosok Neji.

Mulai ada kemajuan di sini, pikir Itachi.

Satu-satunya yang Itachi tidak tahu adalah bahwa Neji terpaku di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang tertutup selama beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju ruang arsip.

Neji butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan debaran jantungnya kepada detak normal. Juga untuk mengembalikan warna wajahnya yang kini agak memerah. Kedua mata hitam pekat Itachi sejak awal memang tdak pernah gagal membuat _lavender_ Neji takluk seperti ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hanya sebuah sore yang mulai sejuk di Konoha Gakuen. Uchiha Itachi membolak-balik proposal setebal tiga puluh halaman yang diajukan padanya tiga hari lalu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membanting benda itu di atas meja.

Berniat meregangkan tubuh, Itachi berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar di dinding timur ruangan OSIS itu. Langit terlihat berwarna oranye keemasan—menandakan malam akan tiba dalam hitungan kurang dari dua jam. Sekolah sudah usai tiga jam lalu. Tapi, seperti biasa, ia terkurung dalam ruangan ini sampai tugasnya selesai. Satu semester sudah ia berkutat dengan rutinitas dalam periode kepemimpinannya tahun ini.

Itachi menyukai pekerjaan itu—sebenarnya. Ditambah dengan anggota baru yang selalu berada di sisinya untuk membantunya, Itachi tak pernah bosan berlama-lama di ruang OSIS seperti ini.

Pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu tersenyum ketika merekam wajah sosok yang ia maksud di otaknya. Sosok itu menawan sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Itachi tahu bahwa sosok itu pun terikat dengan alasan yang sama dengannya. Namun, Itachi adalah seseorang yang sabar dan perlahan-lahan dalam mencapai tujuannya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Dalam satu gerakan anggun, ia membuka pita merah yang mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya. Kini rambut itu menjuntai anggun di punggungnya.

Sepertinya Itachi mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Konsentrasinya selalu pecah kepada sosok itu, ia tak tahan lagi untuk menegaskan perasaannya. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda di otaknya itu.

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar sebelum pintu terbuka pelan. "Permisi. Ketua?" Neji masuk perlahan, membawa sekaleng kopi dingin di tangannya. Ia mendapati Sang Ketua tak ada di belakang mejanya.

"Di sini, Neji," panggil Itachi dari balik rak buku besar yang membagi ruangan mungil itu menjadi dua. Dari pintu, Itachi tak terlihat. Jadi, Neji tidak bisa melihat seberapa besar seringai Itachi ketika mendengar suara sosok yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Neji berjalan mendekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit—membiarkan rambutnya menjuntai manis dengan ikatan pita putih di ujung. "Itachi San?" panggilnya. Benar, dengan sedikit paksaan selama sebulan terakhir, Neji sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

Mata _lavender_ Neji menangkap sosok Itachi yang beridir menyandar pada didinding di sisi kaca jendela. Ia mengenakan seragam lengkap dengan blazer biru tua dan dasi merah bergaris terikat rapih di kerah kemeja putihnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah dan ia menatap lurus Neji dengan sepasang bola hitam pekat. Latar senja oranye membuat sinar yang jatuh ke ruangan itu menjadi temaram dan lembut.

"A—aku membawa kopi dingin," ujar Neji gugup. Kali ini pengendalian dirinya kurang efektif. Segala suasana yang ada membuat benteng pertahanan logika Neji mulai runtuh.

"Mendekatlah, Neji," panggil Itachi dengan lembut. Ia tahu ini saat yang tepat untuk bertindak.

Dituntun kata hati, Neji mendekat ke arah Itachi. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok itu. Saat ini detak jantung Neji mulai berirama tidak wajar. Lagi-lagi aroma rempah yang tanpa sadar selalu dibawa Neji ke dalam mimpi mulai mengacaukan hatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, seketika Itachi memeluk tubuh Neji yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya. Neji tersentak. Ia begitu kaget hingga kopi kaleng yang dipegangnya terjatuh tanpa suara di atas karpet.

"I—Itachi… San…?" Neji tercekat. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan debaran jantung yang ia rasakan. Ia merinding ketika merasakan tangan Itachi melingkar di pinggangnya. Lebih merinding lagi ketika kepala Itachi bersandar di bahunya—membuat nafas hangat Itachi terasa di lehernya.

"Katakan, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Neji?" tanya Itachi seketika.

Neji menahan nafas. Ia sungguh kehabisan kata untuk mendeskripsikan suasana hatinya detik itu. Segalanya bercampur aduk dan dibungkus dengan segurat kemerahan samar di wajahnya.

"A—aku…" Neji terbata.

"Wangimu seperti bunga _lilly_," ujar Itachi sambil menghirup dalam-dalam harum tubuh Neji dari leher jenjangnya.

Neji tak lagi bisa berpikir. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan _lavender_-nya dan melembut di pelukan Itachi. Ia merasa rileks tiba-tiba. Kata-kata sederhana Itachi entah bagaimana menenangkan perasaannya, meruntuhkan benteng logikanya, serta menerbangkan kabut keraguan yang berpendar di dalam hatinya.

Itachi melepaskan diri, hanya untuk menatap dalam-dalam mata _lavender_ Neji. Ia membelai rambut coklat panjang Neji seraya berujar, "Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah terpesona padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu."

Neji berpikir bahwa mungkin ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi, peduli apa dengan itu? Logikanya sudah lenyap dan ia tak mau memikirkannya. Pengendalian diri yang dilakukannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir malah membuatnya semakin gila. Tak pernah ada malam terlewat tanpa sosok Itachi di benaknya.

Tanpa ada yang menduga, Neji tersenyum singkat dan mendekat untuk menawankan bibirnya dengan bibir Itachi.

Mata hitam Itachi membulat. Ia tak pernah menyangka Neji akan merespon dengan begitu jelas seperti ini. Nyatanya, Neji sendiri tak menduga ia bisa begitu nekat. Mungkin ia memang sudah mabuk oleh pesona Sang Ketua di depannya.

Ciuman lembut itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin panas. Keduanya dipenuhi dengan hasrat untuk saling memiliki. Keduanya sama-sama mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah terlalu lama memendam keinginan semacam ini.

"Mmmmh…" Neji mendesah tanpa tertahan ketika merasakan Itachi menempelkan tubuhnya begitu erat dengan dirinya. Harum rempah menghipnotis Neji dan membuatnya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Itachi.

Mereka memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati sebaik mungkin momen ini. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum akhirnya Neji melepaskan diri demi mencari oksigen. Wajah Neji bersemu agak merah ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Itachi.

"Kamu perlu bertanggungjawab karena sudah mengganggu konsentrasi kerja ketuamu ini, Neji…" bisik Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

Dalam satu sentakan, Itachi menjangkau pita putih yang mengikat ujung rambut Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat itu merinding ketika merasakan jari-jari Itachi merasuk di helai lembutnya.

"Aku tahu… kau juga seorang _hair-fetish_ sepertiku," bisik Itachi seraya menjambak lembut rambut panjang Neji. Ia memojokkan sekretarisnya itu tepat di dinding di samping jendela besar, menempelkan tubuhnya erat tanpa melepaskan sentuhan di rambut panjang coklat itu.

Neji memejamkan mata atas sensasi tiba-tiba yang membuatnya melayang itu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia benar-benar seorang _hair-fetish_. Nyatanya, ia ingat bahwa hal pertama yang membuatnya nyaris tak bernafas saat bertemu Itachi adalah rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

"Aku suka rambutmu, Neji…" bisik Itachi seraya menempelkan bibirnya di leher Neji.

Neji membuang kepalanya ke belakang untuk menikmati tarikan kuat dari tangan Itachi dengan lebih dalam. Ia mendesah pelan ketika Itachi mulai mencumbu leher pucatnya.

"Itachi… San…" ia tak mampu berkata-kata lebih banyak. Neji merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergemuruh, menuntut yang lebih.

Sadar akan keadaan sosok di depannya, Itachi tersenyum seraya menjangkau tangan Neji dan membimbingnya untuk membelai rambut hitam indah yang sejak tadi terlantar.

Neji meraih helai-helai lembut itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah ketika sensasi gelitik lembut dari helai rambut Itachi mengenai tangannya. Itachi mengerang pelan saat merasakan Neji mulai menarik rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Nnnh… Neji…" Itachi menempelkan tubuhnya dengan liar dan semakin erat mengaitkan tangannya dengan helai beraroma _lilly_ itu. Ia mulai mabuk akan pesona alami Neji dan kini menawan bibir pemuda itu dengan panas.

"Mmmhh…" Neji menggeliat dalam sentuhan liar Itachi. Mata lavendernya terpejam erat ketika merasakan kenikmatan aneh melalui rambut panjangnya. Ia membalas ciuman Itachi dan tak menolak ketika Itachi mulai menarikan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya.

Aroma bunga _lilly_ dan rempah bersatu menjadi aroma unik yang membuat dua pemuda itu mabuk dibuatnya. Mereka masih bersentuhan erat tanpa sempat menyadari dimana mereka berada sekarang.

TOK! TOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyadarkan mereka kembali ke kenyataan. Dengan cepat Neji melepaskan diri. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam ketika sebuah suara memanggil dari luar, "Itachi? Kamu di dalam?"

Itachi mengenali suara itu. Ia merapihkan dasinya yang agak berantakan, mengikat rambutnya kembali dan menepuk lembut kepala Neji sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Sensei. Masuklah."

Neji berhasil membereskan dirinya tepat ketika pintu terbuka. Seorang guru berambut perak yang mengenakan masker dan penutup mata putih tampak di sana.

"Ada Neji juga?" tanya guru itu seraya berjalan mendekat. Kakinya bersentuhan dengan kaleng kopi dingin tertutup yang menggelinding di karpet. Guru itu mengambilnya dengan tatapan bingung dan melempar pandang ke arah dua siswanya itu.

"Ada apa, Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Itachi tenang. Sikap dan gerak-geriknya benar-benar alami seperti biasa. Neji sungguh heran bagaimana mungkin ketuanya itu bisa bersikap begitu normal setelah apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Guru bernama Hatake Kakashi itu merogoh saku jas hijau yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan menyodorkannya kepada Itachi. "Kau meninggalkan ini di ruang kesehatan kemarin," tutur Kakashi.

Itachi mengambilnya dan tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Sensei," ucapnya ramah.

Kakashi melempar pandangan ke arah Neji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, kemudian mengulurkan kaleng kopi ke arahnya. Neji mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara. Kakashi tersenyum aneh di balik maskernya ketika mengamati gurat merah dan titik peluh di wajah Neji.

Kemudian guru matematika—yang lebih sering berada di ruang kesehatan—itu beranjak keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Ah," sahutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Neji. "Lain kali, kalian bisa gunakan ruang kesehatan jika memang perlu," ujarnya seraya menghadiahkan kerlingan kecil ke arah mereka.

Neji sukses memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir guru itu. Pintu tertutup dan Itachi menoleh ke arah Neji yang masih terpaku di tempat itu.

"Nah, pertanggungjawabanmu bisa dimulai besok, Neji," ujar Itachi sambil berbisik ke telinga pemuda di depannya.

Neji meraih pita putih yang belum sempat dipakainya ketika Kakashi datang. Ia mendorong jauh tubuh Itachi beberapa langkah sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar—yang agak berkesan ejekan, "Baik, _Ketua_."

Itachi tersenyum aneh. Ia kemudian mendekat dan menghadiahkan Neji sebuah ciuman lembut lagi. "Pastikan kau tidak memakai pitamu besok, Neji. Aku menunggumu di ruang kesehatan," bisik Itachi sebelum benar-benar membawa Neji dalam pelukannya.

Neji hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dari balik sentuhan bibir ketuanya. Ia tak menolak ketika Itachi sekali lagi menanggalkan pita rambutnya dan menarik rambut coklat panjangnya ke dalam sensasi indah tidak terlukiskan.

Selanjutnya, mungkin hanya seorang Hatake Kakashi yang sedikit mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Ketua OSIS dan sekretarisnya dalam menghabiskan sore keesokan harinya di Konoha Gakuen.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Informasi tambahan~ fict ini mengambil _setting_ _timeline_ sekitar dua tahun sebelum _timeline_ pada SLEEP. Itachi 17 tahun (2 SMA) dan Neji 16 tahun (1 SMA). Saya harap tidak terlalu membingungkan. Ah, maaf menistakan fict ini dalam rate T. Bagi yang keberatan silahkan bilang pada saya!

Saya berniat membuat seri AFTER SCHOOL TALES sebagai fict _oneshot_ lepas dengan berbagai cerita dalam satu plot besar yang sama. Silahkan membaca _**After School Tales: SLEEP**_, untuk mendapat gambaran awal pair dalam fict ini.

Untuk cherry-koi, apakah _fluff_-nya cukup menenangkanmu? Sepertinya _lime_-nya memang kurang _hot_. Apa boleh buat, _mood_-ku sedang hilang untuk membuat _lemon_ di bulan puasa T_T. Maaf~. Sekali lagi, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO HUNIE~! Semoga segala harapan kamu tahun ini tercapai! HAPPY SWEET 17th! Selamat! Akhirnya bisa membaca _lemon_ dan segala _hard-yaoi_ dengan legal! *ditendang*

Oke, REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – SEPT 2009 ~**_


End file.
